


Quod enim Lex

by smoss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Law Enforcement, Politics, United Federation of Planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoss/pseuds/smoss
Summary: When you break the law in the Federation and bring embarrassment the organization, then you shall be brought to heel by the Blue and Whites known as the Federation Protective Services. The crew of Deep Space 9 has drawn that attention in the aftermath of using a bioweapon. Now they will face the wrath of the Federation or will the darkness lurking undercover something worst.





	Quod enim Lex

The floors of the Federation Department of Justice reflected the artificial light as people walked across them.  However, the office belonging to the Federation Attorney General, Yengan zh'Rada, was a hive of activity as personnel ran to and from the room. She was standing in front of the window that gave a striking view of the Paris skyline and Norte Dame. It was a fantastic view, and she needed a break from the mess that was Starfleet.

“Madam Attorney General, this matter has gone beyond the Judiciary Council,” a voice said, “the Internal Affairs Council have also gotten a copy of the report.”

Yengan's could feel her antenna twitch in anger as she walked back to her desk and looked report to her office. Starfleet had tried to bury the matter, but they had underestimated the agents of the Federation Protective Service. This report was dealing with Captain Benjamin Sisko of Deep Space Nice and his pursuit of former Starfleet officer Michael Eddington across the Demilitarized Zone.

_This is a damn mess_ , Yengan thought as she gazed about the room at her senior staff. She had her Deputy Attorney General, Associate Attorney General, Assistant Attorney General of the Criminal Division and her lead agent, as well as the Attorney for the Northern Alpha Quadrant.

“Ebrad, did you have any problems with the Third,” Yengan asked of her Attorney for the Northern Alpha Quadrant.

Looking around the room via holo-communicator, Ebrad Goiki shook his head, “No, madam. In fact, I was somehow able to get the Chief Judge who signed off on the warrants.”

“We are going to have a turf war with Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service,” the Associate Attorney General stated.

M'Groren looked at the Tellarite the Associate Attorney General, “You think, Riblus. They had their chance, but IA and JAG slipped the noose.”

Taking to her seat, Yengan leaned back into her chair as she looked around the room. They had a Starfleet Captain and his senior staff. Picking up the roster, she saw that the Bajoran Liaison Officer had also been aboard. Exterior had already made a note that since she was not a member of the Federation that their hands were tied in the matter. 

“Agent Potter, you are to take the _FPS Yeager_ and _FPS Columbia_ to the Bajoran system,” Yengan stated as she turned her attention to her agent, “I want Sisko and his crew back in Federation space.”

Everyone turned to the young man that had been sitting by the window. While to others, he may not have been paying attention to the meeting, but those in the room knew that he had been paying attention.

“Understood, Boss,” the young man said as he stood up and pulled down his suit jacket.

Yengan and her staff watched as he left the room before they turned their attention to another matter. Once the door had shut behind him, the man known as Potter took a deep breath before he walked over to the desk of the personal assistant of the Attorney General.

“Mel, can you send a transmission for all of my team to report to Starbase One,” Potter asked.

“Already done,” Mel stated, “I sent the transmission as soon as you were in the office.”

“Time to go hunting,” Potter stated as he walked to the Transporter Room adjacent to the office.

* * *

 

The Operation Center of Deep Space 9 was a hive of activity as Starfleet and Bajoran personnel completed the swift takeover of Beta to Gamma. It had been an uneventful day for the Beta Shift as they dealt with the aftermath of _Defiant_ ’s last mission. Lieutenant Hiarjir Nulial smiled at his counterpart from Beta Shift as he took over the island before turning his to the PADDwork that was waiting for his attention.

“I have two ships appearing on sensors,” an Operations Officer exclaimed.

Hiarjir looked up as he turned to the viewscreen to see two Federation light cruiser drop out of warp and move into formation. The Lieutenant was thrown off because these two ships had been painted blue and white instead of the gray of Starfleet vessels. He was about to order for the ships to be held when the whine of transporters was heard and he found himself and his shift surrounded with phase rifles aimed down at them. Looking around Hiarjir raised his hands before he noticed the badges worn on the right breast.

“Computer, initiate Lockdown mode, authorization Agent Harrison Potter; Pi Zulu Seven.”

Throughout significant locations on Deep Space 9, on duty personnel were shocked to see their screen change to a logo belonging and the Federation Protective Service and lock them out of whatever work they were doing. However, the scene was entirely different in the security office as on-duty security officers were shocked when to find themselves staring down the barrels of rifles. One of the female agents stepped forwarded and entered a code on the monitor which flashed blue for a second. She released a deep breath as she pressed her badge, "Udreacu to Potter, we have control of the security office, and all weapons lockers are locked down."

On Ops, the man is known as Potter release a sigh as he looked around, "Thanks, Keessa, ensure the room is secure and contact me if there is a problem.”

“Understood, I’m going through their logs as we speak,” came her reply before the channel was closed.

_That is one thing of my mind_ , the lead agent thought before he turned to the Starfleet personnel in the room, “By order of the Attorney General and with permission from the President, this base is on lockdown. You have been ordered to not interfere with this operation. Who is the senior officer present?”

“Lieutenant Hiarjir Nulial,” the Trill said as he moved forward, “I am the Gamma Shift Watch Commander. How may we help the FPS today?”

As Harrison looked at the Trill officer wearing the command division uniform, the only thought that passed through his mind was if this man was joined or not. However, that was not the here and now, because he had a duty to carry out.

“Lieutenant, I need the quarter assignments for Cadet Nog, Senior Chief Petty Officer Miles O’Brien, Lieutenant Julian Bashir, Lieutenant Commanders Jadzia Dax and Worf, and Captain Benjamin Sisko.” Harrison stated as he pulled out a PADD, "Furthermore, all Starfleet operations on the station are to cease.

Shocked filled Hiarjir face as he looked at the lead agent; as he asked for the quarters of the base's senior staff; he knew what this was about. Everyone on the station had heard the rumors of what the Captain had done to get former Lieutenant Commander Michael Eddington. The arrival of the foremost law enforcement arm of the Department of Justice on the base meant that it was out of Starfleet hands.

“There seems to be a misunderstanding,” a male voice said, “This is a Bajoran installation, not a Federation one.”

Hiarjir stopped moving and closed his eyes for some help from someone because he should have known that First Lieutenant Ainnorn Erti would open his mouth. When it came to the Federation Protective Service, you did not argue with them. He remembered hearing a rumor during his time about an FPS team that had chased a wanted criminal into Klingon Empire Space, the way the tale went was that member of House Thung had tried to take out the group in question because they were beaten to a pulp but not without loses. The Klingons to this day had a saying ‘HeghDI' DIvI' Protective chavmoH qab, tlhab passage chaw' chaH’ which meant ‘When facing the Federation Protective Service, allow them free passage.’ The FPS was in a lot of way like the Federation Marshal Service, but the FPS had more numbers, and they didn't allow political nicety to get in the way of their hunt.

Harrison looked down at the First Lieutenant of the Bajoran Militia and gave him a cold smile, “Lieutenant, I don’t care if this was the embassy of the Romulan Empire. I have warrants to bring the officers into question back to Gaspar VII.”

“This is not a Federa…”

“Let me rephrase that,” Harrison interrupted, “I will place anyone that gets in my way in cuffs and to hell with the opinion of your governments. Mister Nulial, those quarter assignments, now!”

Hiarjir gulped as moved to the nearest terminal and transmitted the locations to Agent Potter who nodded as he looked around Ops. The man seemed to be sizing up the Gamma Shift and made a decision as he pointed to five other agents. The meaning became clear as Potter moved to the turbo lift and took another six agents with him. The Gamma Shift would be watched while the hound was away and frankly Hiarjir couldn’t blame the man as he left.

“Habitat Level.”

On the lift, it as quiet as the men and women stood behind their team leader as it descended from Ops. Harrison took a deep breath as he turned his attention to the PADD and transmitted the assignment to those agents waiting on the two ships.  Checking his rifle, Harrison did not have to wait long before it stopped on the habitat level. This was not an assignment that he wanted to carry out, but it was something that needed to be done. Raising his rifle, he slowly made his way out of the lift followed by another agent who covered the other end. This may have been a Federation-friendly base, but they were not welcome here. Getting the signal for all clear, the rest of the agents filed out, and as one they began the journey to the assigned quarters of Captain Sisko.

The trip did not take long before they came to the door that led to the personal quarters of the commanding officer of Deep Space 9. On the signal of Agent Potter, two agents took up position on either side of the door. Harrison checked with the other teams to find them in place, and on his signal, the entries belonging to each target was rung once to alert the occupants that someone was outside.

Inside his quarters, Ben had been sitting at his desk looked over various reports and staring out at the star field. He had been relaxing his chair when he saw the two ships enter the orbit of Deep Space 9. He had been wondering what the response to his action would be, but he did not expect them to send the FPS. He also watched as he was locked out of the system and a flight of runabout leaves both ships. He looked at the cup of bourbon for a moment before taking a sip as the chime to his door went off. He was happy that his son was not here at this moment to see his shame.

“Enter.”

As the doors slid open, Harrison watch as two agents rushed into the room and take up a position of covering the only man in the room. The two agents on the door moved as one as they walk into the room with one covering one interior door and the other covering the other door. Harrison entered the room before the last agent took up position in the doorway covering the corridor.

Harrison looked at the man wearing the Starfleet uniform, “Captain Benjamin Sisko?”

Ben glanced around the room before bring his attention to the young man wearing a black business suit. The man looked very young to him to be leading this type of mission, but it was the man's eyes that drew Bens' attention. They were the darkest shade of green he had ever seen in his life, and they seemed to carry some type of power.  He knew who this man was just from his eyes. Supervisory Special Agent in Charge Harrison Potter was the right hand of the Attorney General of the Federation. The man before him worried those in Starfleet Intelligence and Security for the simple fact that before the election of the current administration he had no history in the Federation. He was also known as the ‘Law Hound' for the simple fact that one he was on your case you were not safe.

Ben was brought out of his thoughts and answered, “Yes, I am Captain Sisko.”

Harrison looked at the man for a second before pulling out his PADD and speaking, “Captain Benjamin Lafayette Sisko by order of the Attorney General of the Federation, you are at this moment placed under arrest for violating of Geneva Protocol of 2155. You have been placed under arrest by virtue of an arrest warrant. You have the right to remain silent. Any statement you make may be used against you in a court of law in the Federation. You have the right to have a competent and independent counsel preferably of your own choice. Do you understand these rights as I have read them, Captain?"

“All this for one man…”

“You willfully used your ship to make a planet uninhabitable to Human life for the next fifty years,” Potter exclaimed, “You talked about man betraying his uniform. You did the same bloody thing!”

“He was a traitor,” Ben yelled as he moved from around his desk, “They needed to know that we have limits.”

Walking forwards, Potter stood toe to toe with the Starfleet Captain and looked him in the eyes, "And now you know that the Federation has reached its limits with Starfleet." Potter stated as two agents moved forward and placed the man in restraints.

Taking a moment to collect his anger, Potter stepped back and looked at the disgrace for a moment before turning to the door and exiting the room followed by his team and their prisoner. As he stepped into the corridor, it was to find three groups containing Cadet Nog, Senior Chief Petty Officer Miles O’Brien, Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax; Harrison turned to one of the agents and raised an eyebrow.

“We had a problem with Bashir and Worf,” the agent stated before handing over a PADD.

Taking the PADD, Harrison noted that Worf had not gone quietly and was in sickbay under heavy guard as were several of his agents and Bashir was not human. Harrison looked up at his agent before turning to look at Sisko. This would be another mark on the record of the base commanding officer and Starfleet Intelligence. Harrison could feel a headache coming on because now he had seven agents down and now he had damn Changeling in custody. This was above his pay grade, but it meant that the Changelings had infiltrated the Federation and who knows where else.


End file.
